1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets and pertains particularly to speaker mounting brackets having detachable conductive connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the positioning, arrangement and orientation of speakers in commercial and residential settings can affect the quality of sound from a sound system. Many approaches have been taken to the positioning of speakers in a room in order to optimize the quality of sound from a system. One important aspect of such arrangements is the mounting of the speakers on the walls at or above head level. In order to make such mountings as aesthetically pleasing as possible, the speaker wires must be hidden within the walls and emerge at the point of mounting. The mounting of speakers at such levels or heights require two people. One person must hold the speaker adjacent the mounting bracket while the other person connects the speaker wires to the speaker. Such mounting arrangements are difficult, if not impossible, for one person to accomplish.
One approach of the prior art that would appear to solve some aspects of the above described problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,223. This patent discloses a standard or pole having conductor lines with one or more speakers mounted on and vertically positioned on the pole. This permits vertical positioning on a pole by one person but, does not solve the problem of wall mounting. Another system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,223 employs the use of a ceiling mounted track system for mounting both lights and speakers. However, in this system the positioning of the speakers limited to the ceiling.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear there is a need for a mounting system that enables a single individual to mount speakers on walls.
In accordance with a primary aspect of the invention, a speaker mounting system comprises a first bracket member for attachment to a support structure, a first pair of conductor contacts on said first bracket member for connection to a pair of speaker conductors, a second bracket member for attachment to a speaker and for detachably attaching to said first bracket member, and a second pair of conductor contacts on said second member for connection to said first pair of conductor contacts on said first bracket member and to pair of speaker conductors on said speaker.